fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Bloo Tube/Transcript
Act 1 'Scene 1: Foster's Foyer' was stormy and rainy outside of Foster's. A branch is about to be loose as Wilt, Eduardo and Coco look out on the window. FRANKIE: the phone and hangs up That's what I thought. the guys with towels Sorry, guys. The Monsoon Lagoon Water Park is closed due to the storm. We're gonna have to reschedule. BLOO: down the banister while singing and wearing goggles, an inner tube, and armbands ♪Na-na-na-na na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na♪ ♪Sliding at the speed of light♪ Come on, guys, let's go! We gotta get a move on if we wanna be first in line! WILT: Uh...listen, Bloo. I'm sorry, but we've got some bad news. BLOO: Less talking and more rubbing, my friend. sunblock on Wilt's palm I don't want to end up as red as a lobster. 'Scene 2: Board Games' COMING SOON 'Scene 3: Bloo's Pity party' COMING SOON Act 2 'Scene 4: Foster's Hallway' COMING SOON 'Scene 5: Foster's Foyer' COMING SOON 'Scene 6: Frankie's Room' COMING SOON 'Scene 7: Foster's Hallway' COMING SOON 'Scene 8: Foster's Basement / "Storm Captain and the Terror from Above"' holds the camera with a Title Card that said: Storm Captain and the Terror from Above" EDURADO: Music Duh 16 I want to go exploring, with a little girl named Lauren... MAC: Ed!!! EDURADO: Oh, ok. again while Mac drops the title card to the other one that says Filmed by: BlockbusterRama. Then he drops it again to the city and Edurado gets a Darbie and talks like her. This is your witness reporter: Darbie Dream Girl, reporting for the one eye of the witness of the latest attack. 'Scene 9: *Frankie's Room' Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo are running up the stairs, heading for Frankie's Room. WILT: I'm sorry, but that turned out awesome! COCO: Co co! EDUARDO: Sí! I can't wait to see what the peoples think! gang stops outside the door to Frankie's room when Mac hears Bloo giggling on the other side, inside Frankie's room. Mac peers inside and smiles, seeing that Bloo is no longer moaning and groaning and is instead watching videos on Frankie's Laptop. MAC: singsong Guys, guess who's watching ViewTube videos. BLOO: Not just any videos. Monsoon Lagoon videos! Looks like the storm has ended--! a crack of lightning is heard, reminding everyone that it is still storming outside. MAC: Bloo, these clips are from over a year ago. Now could you get up so we can post our new video? BLOO: up the laptop But I'm telling you, the park is open! We gotta go! MAC: the laptop, trying to pull it away from Bloo Forget it, Bloo! BLOO: to hold onto the Laptop No! I will not be denied! If I can't go to the Waterpark, then I will watch videos of the waterpark for as long as I want. And you can't stop me! Bloo shouts his last sentence, cut to Wilt holding onto Bloo's head and putting him outside of Frankie's room in the hallway. BLOO: Okay, you stopped me. But I will have my revenge! away some time passes, Mac and the gang was are seen typing on the Laptop when Bloo returns, with a confused Frankie. BLOO: spitefully See? I told you they were using and abusing your camera. looks back at the group as Bloo grins spitefully as well. Act 3 'Scene 10: Frankie's Room' COMING SOON 'Scene 11: Foster's Foyer' COMING SOON 'Scene 12: Foster's Friends Videos' COMING SOON 'Scene 13: The Undertow' Frankie, Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo are seen talking to one another incoherently as they are walking down a hallway. Frankie is holding her Camera when Bloo approaches them. BLOO: There you are! You want a Top 10 video? Then follow me! MAC: That's great, Bloo! I knew you'd come around! leads the others to another room to an unseen object with a large purple tarp covering it. WILT: Uh, Bloo? What's this all abo--? BLOO: Less talking and more filming, my friend. and Wilt look at each other and shrug in confusion as Wilt proceeds to film Bloo. Bloo is seen with a harness, which is next to the tarp. BLOO: To the owners of Monsoon Lagoon: You are blind. Blind to the need of an all-weather Water Park. And to everyone at Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: You are lucky. For you shall reap the rewards of my visionary quest to fill this gap in the Water Entertainment Industry. And so without further adieu, I am proud to announce the grand opening of "Bloo Lagoon!" The World's first indoor, at-home, Water Park! pulls the harness to take the tarp off, revealing a poor-crafted, oversized water slide, crafted out of wood and nails, thus revealing what Bloo was using all of his equipment for during his brief scenes in the montage of Imaginary Friends' videos. On the water slide is a sign that reads "The Undertow", and above the slide is a funnel with a plug on it attached to the room's ceiling. Mac and the the others are in shock and horror at Bloo's creation as Bloo blows on a party whistle in celebration at this Slide's creation. BLOO: --featuring "The Undertom!" Painstakingly constructed with over 3,000 feets of used Lumber. Nearly 50 Nails and lots of Tape and Super Glue for the parts I ran out of nails! Powered by the awesome force of Mother Nature's tears of joy! to outside where a tub filled with water from the rain is seen For she, like all of us, weeps before its awesome beauty. And now: As owner, operator and CEO of Bloo Lagoon Water Entertainment Technologies, I will have the duty and pleasure of taking the maiden voyage on the Undertow! goes to take the cap off of the Funnel. MAC: BLOO!! WAIT!! turns to look at Mac for a brief second. Suddenly, the plug comes loose and Bloo is swept down the Undertow by the waters of the Funnel above. Bloo is heard screaming loudly and in horror as he is sent soaring on the Waterslide. Elsewhere all over the house, Bloo is seen by other Imaginary Friends in the following order, with one of them each holding a Camera: '' *An Unknown Yellow Friend, [[Rodney Squiddlebeak|Rodney], Clambake, and Groucho. *Keystone Blop, A Unknown blue Cat Friend, and A Unknown small pink Friend. *Myopic Patootie and Billy Copter. *Myron Giant, Willy Nilly, and Sassyfrass. *One Eye Cy *Pokey Toehair, Crackers, Bat, Crayon, and Pinecone Cola. *Jackie Khones *Sloppy Moe and Belly Bob Norton *Pizza Party (Bloppy Pants, Yogi Boo Boo, Fluffer Nutter, and Billy the Squid) *Boris the Florist, Sunset Junction, and Socket Tubey *Bingo, Camcordy, and Card *Froggy, George Mucus, Mayor Peanut, Scissors, Mr. Edmonton, and Big Beaver *Unknown Green Furry Friends, Red Rusher, and Pisgetti *A White Monkey Friend, a Pink Friend, and Kip and Dip ''As Bloo passes by all of them, he is caught on camera by them all. A loud crash is heard once he reaches the end of the Undertow.] 'Scene 14: Frankie's Room' COMING SOON Category:Episode transcripts